Field
The present invention relates to an optical communication device using alternating current (AC) light emitting diode (LED) lighting and a communication method using the same, and more particularly, to an optical communication device using AC LED lighting configured to perform optical communication only in a section in which a voltage level of a rectified voltage is a preset voltage level or more in a sequential driving AC LED lighting device, and a communication method using the same.
Discussion of the Background
In an optical communication circuit using an alternating current (AC) according to the related art, in order to detect a zero point of an AC voltage, a zero-crossing detector has been essentially required. In addition, since brightness of light is not constant so as to correspond to magnitude of a power period voltage on characteristics of AC LED driving, there is a problem that it is difficult to detect and determine an optical signal where a predetermined distance or more is spaced apart from a light source.
Meanwhile, an optical communication circuit using a direct current (DC) according to the related art has an advantage that it may easily implement optical communication as compared to an optical communication circuit using the AC, but has a disadvantage in that a converter circuit for LED driving makes a system complex. In addition, there is a disadvantage that loss of a switching circuit in the converter is increased upon initiating the optical communication, which causes an increase in circuit loss